King of Dragons, Part 2
}} King of Dragons, Part 2 is the thirteenth and final episode of Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 6. It was released on February 16, 2018. This is also the final episode of Dragons: Race to the Edge Overview The Riders race to the home of the true King of Dragons. But the Flyers are already there, and they soon come face to face with the legendary creature. Plot Krogan and his men attack Berserker Island and are opposed by Hiccup's team and the Wingmaidens. In spite of this, Johann's team finds the Bewilderbeast in the depths of the island with an egg. Hiccup faces Johann alone while Toothless defeats Krogan and recovers the egg. Before Johann can finish Hiccup, he is frozen and killed by the Bewilderbeast. The trapped Bewilderbeast, with its ability to control other dragons, calls for help from all available dragons, among them are Garffiljorg, the Eruptodon, the Screaming Death, the Skrill , Thornado , Bing, Bam and Boom and every dragon the Riders ever encountered. The Riders and wild dragons defeat the hunters. Krogan is captured and executed by his employer, Drago Bludvist , for his failure in acquiring the King of Dragons egg and Drago begins to seek out a new Bewilderbeast. Meanwhile, the Wingmaidens entrust the egg with Valka , Stoick recovers from his injuries, Mala and Dagur are married, Fishlegs and Snotlout both begin courting Ruffnut , Hiccup decides to destroy both Dragon Eyes to prevent them from falling into the wrong hands and the Riders leave the Edge to return to Berk . Trivia *This is the series finale of Race to the Edge. *As of this episode, the following things happen (some of them tie in to the events of the second movie): **Astrid's axe is destroyed **Johann got frozen to death by the Bewilderbeast. **Hiccup's earlier model of Inferno is destroyed. **Krogan was ordered by Drago Bludvist to be executed for failing to deliver the Bewilderbeast egg. **Valka has obtained the Bewilderbeast egg. **Astrid has changed her top to her How to Train Your Dragon 2 top. **Mala and Dagur are now married. **Fishlegs and Snotlout are now competing over Ruffnut. **Both Dragon Eyes are destroyed. **The Riders no longer live on Dragon's Edge and have now moved back to Berk. *Johann's line "we're gonna need a bigger cage" is a reference to the famous quote from the 1975 film Jaws. *This is the first episode, film, or short where Hiccup and Astrid kiss on the lips twice. *Mildew is seen towards the end of the episode on the bridge of Drago's base, and this was confirmed by Brook Chalmers as an Easter egg. https://twitter.com/Dervish818/status/965743702659383296 Cast Characters *Jay Baruchel as Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III *America Ferrera as Astrid Hofferson *Christopher Mintz-Plasse as Fishlegs Ingerman *T.J. Miller as Tuffnut Thorston *Andree Vermeulen as Ruffnut Thorston *Zack Pearlman as Snotlout Jorgenson *Mae Whitman as Heather *David Faustino as Dagur the Deranged *Spitelout Jorgenson Enemies *Michael Goldstrom as Johann *Hakeem Kae-Kazim as Krogan *Djimon Hounsou as Drago Bludvist Dragons * Toothless * Stormfly * Meatlug * Barf and Belch * Hookfang * Windshear * Sleuther * Kingstail * Garffiljorg * Shattermaster * Thornado * Bing * Bam * Boom * Screaming Death * New Protector * Bandit * Toothless' Nemesis * Groundsplitter * Frozen Skrill * Torch * Scauldy * Garff's Adoptive Father * Other Wild Dragons * Titan Wing DramillionTitan Wing Dramillion * Singetails * Krogan's Singetail * Berserker Bewilderbeast References Site Navigaton Category:Media Category:Episodes Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Episodes Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge